Unwind
by Phoenix xxxxx
Summary: Remus and Lily meet some boys on their last night in La Manga and decide to have some fun. T for drug use.


**AN: ****For once this isn't slash. Just randomness. Warnings for underage drug-abuse.**

**Unwind**

Remus dragged himself towards the kitchen at noon, still wearing pyjamas. He pulled random food out of the fridge for breakfast and chugged apple juice from the carton as he switched on his laptop, intent on checking Twitter and his email before his parents got back from fishing down by the bridge.

He remembered, as he logged into hotmail, that today was the day they were heading back down the coast to pick up Lily; he'd already been out here all week, mostly ignoring the sun and sand in favour of Twitter and Tumblr. He'd been up 'til about two am last night, chatting to an rp friend. Maybe his mum was right; maybe he did need a life. But it was kinda hard when Lily wasn't there to help him break the ice…

XxRJLxX

By the time Lily had been there twenty-four hours Remus had been to the pool, to the beach and out clubbing. Even though Lily didn't drink she loved dancing and had even let some boys they'd met (two from Miami, one from Switzerland and one from New Zealand) convince her to drink a shot of tequila, which she deemed disgusting before exchange numbers with the drunker of the three that would remain tomorrow before getting picked up by Remus' mum.

The next day had been spent lounging around trying to tan Remus' hopelessly pale legs, exchanging their usual banter, laughing at one another's jokes and mishaps and reading books, Remus churning through two in the time it took Lily to read four chapters, whilst trying to get a hold of the boys from the night before. When that meeting fell through and the boys turned out to be unreliable tossers, Lily and Remus ended up getting the bus seven kilometres up the strip after Remus drank one shot of tequila and the power managed to fail town-wide. Twice.

The day after made up for the night before, with Remus and Lily spending the day in the sea, even renting time on some floating slides and such being run by a Dutch family and then ending up down at the very end of the strip to eat at the Burger King there, asking some of the other costumers in case there was any faucet of the night life left unexplored.

The last night of their stay, the pair took the bus to the gathering of shops, bars and clubs in the middle of the strip, instead of asking one of Remus's parents for a lift. The bus was predictably late and Lily end up striking a conversation with a pair of English boys about their age who were also waiting for the bus done to the same area.

On the bus they stayed together and talked, about anything really. The two boys, Siri and Jamie, invited the others for shots, which Goody-Two-Shoes Lily surprisingly downed. They then shared a giant blue cocktail called a Smurf and that was when Remus and the boys got talking on the subject of being stoned, which Remus' confessed he'd never been and would quite like to try.

That was when the two boys, which quickly identified themselves to Remus and Lily as casual stoners, made it their mission to get Remus high. Using Remus and Lily's fluent Spanish, they scored first some weed and then some free bong. Remus was told that being stoned would do wonders for his writing and that he had a stoner's mind, which he was kind of pleased with.

The little group ended up sat on the stairs in the middle of the empty square, because apparently Sunday was the only day the whole place wasn't packed out, discussing everything from Buddhism and Reg, Siri's younger brother, to the London riots, Bram Stoker and the stoners' band, which actually seemed pretty decent.

Remus explained fanfiction to the other two, who took to the idea immediately, whilst Lily made quips about how geeky he was, and Remus identified himself to the other boys as a "tortured genius" and found out he wasn't the only one with amazing long term memory and the short term memory of a goldfish.

They got each other's full names, to later friend one another on Facebook and the group entertained the idea of James and Siri taking a bus down the coast to visit the other pair's town, whilst swapping music with one another, Remus fanboying internally when the two revealed that they had met Enter Shikari and laughing at Lily whilst they all dissed Justin Bieber.

Remus, on his first time stoned, dragged the group off to a frozen yogurt store. When it finally got to two am, a quarter of an hour before the last bus, the group made their way to the bus stop, only for Remus to remember that his mum was picking him and Lily up. He offered their new friends a ride, which they declined at first, having heard Lily describe Remus' mum as some kind of dictator, but agreed as the small car pulled up.

Siri ended up being the fifth person in a four seater car, having to jam his lanky legs between the two front seats whilst Jamie and Remus' seat-belts poked him in the arse. He ended up leaning right on Remus, who was to stoned to care. It was a miracle Remus' mum didn't notice how smashed (and drunk) the partaking three really were.

They exchanged numbers when the boys asked to be let out, hoping that maybe the two would be awake to see them off in the morning, which they were planning on spending packing and shopping.

Remus just had to use Lily's phone and have a stoned conversation with his older friends over the internet, which one of them saved and later posted on LiveJournal, before looking up the stoners' band on YouTube, deciding he liked them and then listening to some Owl City and Grateful Dead on his iPod l, mouthing along to every lyric.

As he sprawled out on his bed, Remus thought about what the boys had said. Maybe he should write now; in fact he already had a story in mind. He decided it was too late and drifted off to sleep with a half-formed story buzzing round his head and an hour and a half to spare before his mother's wake-up call.

XxRJLxX

In the morning he was too busy packing for his thoughts, and by the time he was home the story was forgotten. But at least it had been fun to unwind with some random-nice-guy strangers.

_**Hope you liked it x3**_

_**Love Phoenix xxxxx**_


End file.
